The invention relates to a headlamp for vehicles.
A headlamp disclosed by EP 0 313 779 A1 has a reflector which is mounted adjustably on a mounting base in the form of a housing. To make an adjustment of the reflector an adjusting element is provided which is connected at least indirectly to the reflector. At its end, the adjusting element has a ball head which is arranged in a ball socket connected to the reflector. An annular shoulder is formed at the transition between the adjusting element and the ball head, on which annular shoulder a resilient locking member in the form of a spring arm engages to secure the ball head against being pulled out of the ball socket. The locking member is of two-armed design and is mounted pivotably in its central region. One arm of the locking member engages on the annular shoulder and, for removal of the adjusting element, the other arm can be acted upon by a tool so that the locking member can be pivoted away from the annular shoulder and the ball head can subsequently be pulled out of the ball socket. This design of the locking member is complex and, in addition, it may possibly be difficult, if not impossible, to see into said locking member, to operate it, where installation conditions on the headlamp are restricted, so that there are certain difficulties in fitting the tool correctly.